Alone
by Heroes.Heroines
Summary: Patrick Jane is like a beaten dog; Scared, lost, but will always return faithfully to their owner. Teresa Lisbon is the owner; Quick, cruel, and always has the upperhand. But what no one ever notices is that they're both alone...
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Jane stood stock still in the attic while a young man with dark hair held a gun, pointing it directly at Patrick.

"Now, Billy. Calm down, no one needs to get hurt."

"Yeah, people tell me that all the time." Billy said sarcastically, waving the gun around wildly. "Why, I should shoot you right now. It'd teach your team to mind they're own business." Patrick's heart began to race when he realized Billy wasn't bluffing.

Grace Van Pelt had looked into Billy Sauna when every little detail about his night added up. Jane, of course, caught on and that was why he was in this mess.

"Billy, just put the gun-"Jane was cut off by the sharp shout of "CBI!"

Kimball Cho kicked the door down as Wayne Rigsby rushed in. Billy pulled the trigger and it acted as if in slow motion. Everything about this day would stick in Jane's mind easily. Rigsby raced forward and jumped in front of Patrick, knocking Patrick to the floor. A loud gasp shot out of Rigsby as Cho handcuffed Billy.

Knocking Billy to the side, Cho quickly made his way over to Rigsby, who seemed to be gasping for air. The paramedics showed and hurriedly took him to the hospital. Patrick stood out by the curb with Teresa Lisbon as the ambulance drove away.

"Why is it that every time you do something stupid my team pays for it?" She asked angrily. Patrick shrugged modestly as Lisbon stormed to her shiny black SUV. Patrick ran and caught up with her just as she started the car. Hopping into the passenger seat, they drove off to the hospital.

They waited for hours before Rigsby got out of surgery. A tall man in scrubs came out and Lisbon stood up.

"How is he?" She asked anxiously. It was 2:30 in the morning and her eyes were swollen from fatigue.

"Well, the bullet just missed his lungs, so we were able to remove the bullet safely and he should be fine." Lisbon sighed in relief and looked back at Cho, who was holding a sleeping Grace in his arms. Grace's eyelids were puffy and you could tell she had been crying.

"He's going to be fine." She whispered to Cho and he smiled back in relief.

A few minutes later, Patrick walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Jane, Rigsby's going to be fine." But Patrick shook his head.

"Billy said he knew Red John. I… I think he's telling the truth." Patrick turned his eyes to Lisbon.

"Are you serious?" She asked and Jane nodded.

"Rigsby was shot trying to protect you. Does that not matter? Is his life nothing more than a playing piece to get you one step closer to Red John?" She demanded and Patrick looked away.

"That's it. Get out of here." She ordered.

"You want me to leave?" He asked skeptically.

"Actually, I do."

"Come one Lisbon. Rigsby's fine. You guys need me." He realized that was a mistake once he saw the mad look in Teresa's eyes.

"We need you do we? Fine, we'll see how well we can get along without you. Give me your badge." She demanded.

"What?" Patrick asked, shocked.

"Give me our badge and I don't want to see you at Headquarters, ever." Hurt flashed across his face as he handed her his badge. "Thank you. Now leave. We don't want you here." His features twisted into a grimace, as if her words caused him pain. Checking her eyes and seeing nothing but hatred Patrick turned and left.

Teresa stood in shock at what she had just done. Sinking to her knees, she finally let loose the tears she had held in since she had heard Jane had been shot at…

*****************Author's Note************************************

**Tell me if this is good or not. Just trying something different and this is m first Mentalist fic. So, please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick walked out of the hospital slowly and drove to his house on the beach. He hadn't been there by himself in a while. Teresa had let him sleep at the station and she was the one to come with him to confront his "fear" of the house and the demented smiley face inside.

Unlocking the wooden door, Patrick stepped inside the empty house. He was never there so he sold every thing in it except a single mattress, donating the money to the CBI. Quietly, Patrick walked up the grand stair case and walked into the room that had caused him so much misery. Lying down on the mattress, Patrick waited for sleep to come, but it evaded him, much like happiness had.

When the sun rose, turning the black sky into a light pink, Patrick stood, stretched, and walked out of the house, without looking at the red face behind him.

Buying two dozen lilies, Lisbon's favorite flower, he sent them to the CBI building.

Upon receiving these flowers, Teresa threw them into the nearest trash can.

"Who got you those?" Grace asked as Lisbon threw the helpless orange flowers into the trash with force.

"No one." She growled and Grace nodded.

"Okay, well, do you know where Patrick is? He asked me for some files and I can't find him." Grace took an uncertain step back when Lisbon turned hard green eyes on her.

"I don't know where he is. I'm not his baby sitter." She snapped and Grace hurriedly walked out.

Teresa picked up the little card from the flowers that fell onto her desk. '_Lisbon, Hope these brighten your day. I'm sorry I made you angry; you know I don't like to make you mad. I'll be leaving, but if you need me, you can always call. –Jane_' Teresa put her head in her hands.

"What have I done?" She asked herself and picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number, but hung up before it even rang. 'I did nothing wrong. He's the one who should apologize.' She told herself and walked out of the room.

Grace went over to Cho, files still in hand.

"Do you know what's wrong with Lisbon?" She asked and Cho looked up from the book he was reading.

"Something's wrong with her?" Grace rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, have you seen Jane? He asked for these files." Cho shook his head.

"I haven't seen him since he left the hospital." Grace's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. 'Where is Jane?' She asked herself.

Meanwhile, Patrick was on the highway. His phone was held tightly in his hand. He didn't want to miss Lisbon's call; he was sure she'd call…

*********************************Author's Note***********************************

**hey, sorry if this cahpter sucks. Just tell me if it is. Review, flames are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

1 day after the lilies came; Lisbon walked into the bull pen and looked over to the familiar brown leather couch. When she didn't see Jane, she mocked herself for being silly. What did she expect? That Jane would be there, smiling up at her? Teresa shook her head, reminding herself that she took away his badge so he couldn't, shouldn't, be aloud in the CBI building, and walked into her office. Lisbon lashed out at Grace when she asked about Patrick and Cho was becoming worried for his boss and wondered what the blond consultant had done that was so horribly wrong.

3 days after the lilies came; Lisbon dialed Jane's number but hung up when it when to voice mail. Grace got the message not to talk about Jane when Lisbon heard her talking about him with Cho and sent them both on stake-out duty.

4 days after the lilies came; Grace was startled as the phone in the bull pen rang shrilly. She was the only one on the floor. She enjoyed coming in early; it gave her a sense of peace and happiness. On the second ring, Grace recovered and answered.

"Van Pelt." She answered cheerfully. She listened to the person on the other line as her happy mood deflated. Hanging up, she quickly dialed her boss' number.

"Boss, we have a problem. Patrick was in a car accident…"

* * * * * * * * * *

Teresa Lisbon drove to the hospital Van Pelt told her Patrick was at. She found his room on the fifth floor in the west wing. The hospital wasn't nearly as nice as the one Rigsby was in but she hoped that it was nice enough to get Patrick well. Van Pelt told her that Patrick was on the high way when a motorcycle cut him off and he flew off the freeway. He hit his head and he's in surgery, so Lisbon when straight to the waiting room and began to pace. A nurse walked past the door and Lisbon ran out and stopped her.

"Can you tell me how Patrick Jane is doing?" She asked desperately.

"Or I could show you to his room." Lisbon breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse continued, "He did well in surgery, and there were no complications. Considering how hard he hit his head, no complications are a miracle. Here he is." She said, opening a door. "He should be awake soon." Lisbon sat down next to Patrick's bed. He had a white bandage around his head and his right arm was in a sling. Minutes later, Cho walked in and saw Lisbon holding Patrick's left hand, which she jerked away as if she was electrocuted when she saw Cho.

"Grace'll be here later." Cho informed her as he hugged her awkwardly. She nodded as Patrick began to stir and Lisbon immediately gripped his hand.

"Jane?" She asked calling him out of his daze. "Jane?" She said again and he opened his light blue eyes and smiled at Lisbon, staring into her big green ones. His eyes trailed down to his hand that was in hers.

"Hello." He said cheerfully, "Do I know you?"


End file.
